NFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam
ANDY-0000ZII Zero Quantum Gundam (AKA Zero Quantum, Quantum Gundam) is the upgraded & rebuilded of ANDY-0000 NEW Andy Gundam. '''Similiar to his its previous unit, the unit having two '''GN Drive Zeros '''but its now combined into the one '''GN Drive Zero '''and having the new system, ''Double Drive System, Passenger Seat System & Weapon Device Driver. ''The unit is piloted by Prayitno Faction's True Innovator, '''Andy Prayitno. Technology & Combat Characteristics Zero Quantum has featuring both advanced offensive and defensive capabilities. The unit is capable handling for Long-Range, Medium-Range, Close-Range & also capable of handling a variety of combat situations. Andy can used his weapons for all range (Long-range, Medium-range & Close-range) due to Andy's pilot skill. The trump card of the Zero Quantum is the ability to lock onto multiple targets which is known as "Multi-Lock Burst Mode". This ability is also shared by his previous unit, ANDY-0000 NEW Andy Prayitno 'as well as by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X08A Climax and ZGMF-X18A HCG (Hyper Climax Gundam). The GN Fin Funnels is the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, is believed to have benefitted from the new quantum computer technology developed by Prayitno Faction itself. This allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease and, together with the AMBAC system, Andy Prayitno is now able to more-freely position his firepowers and engage multiple targets from multiple directions if needed to. This is a considerable improvement over the Zero Quantum's only being able to fire in a forward direction, now giving the Zero Quantum a 360 degree attack range. Andy can choose the armaments before the battle and which wants to mounted/attach for. When Andy activated his INNOVATOR Mode, Zero Quantum has increasing mobility, acceleration, firepower, maneuverability & its speed. The colour of Zero Quantum is black and white. Armaments *'GN High-Energy Buster Rifle :: GN High-Energy Buster Rifle is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for Medium-Range & Long-Range. The Buster Rifle can stored on rear waist. The Buster Rifle are the most powerful beam weapon that Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its power output is variable. it's output is slightly higher than that of a standard beam rifle. When it uses less power the rifle's rate of fire increases which is in line for the more well-balanced. Andy can choose the Buster Rifle for the battle. *'GN Multi-Phase Laser Beam Cannon' :: GN Multi-Phase Laser Beam Cannon is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for Long-Range, mounted on the part of the chest, using the GN Drive Zeros & GN Particles for use it. It is similar in function to the beam cannon of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai") & ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam (MGX-2235 "Callidus"), though the cannon itself is shaped like the "Scylla" Energy Cannon seen on the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. *'4x GN Vulcan' **'GN Multibarrel Vulcan Gun' **'GN Vulcan Gun' :: GN Vulcan Guns is one of Zero Quantum's weapons. As with most other mobile suits, the Zero Quantum features four GN Vulcan Guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. The two GN Vulcan Guns are mounted on the head while two GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns are mounted on the chest. *'GN Shield' **'GN Beam Gun' **'GN Beam Shield Generator' :: GN Shield is Zero Quantum's primary defensive. The GN Shield are attached on its left forearm. As with the other newer Gundam-type mobile suits, the Zero Quantum is equipped the GN Shield with GN Beam Shield Generator for defense. Zero Quantum also have the GN Beam Gun that mounted on GN Shield as a backup weapon. *'4x GN Beam Saber' **'2x Large GN Beam Saber' **'2x GN Beam Saber' :: GN Beam Saber is Zero Quantum's primary weapons for Close-Combat. Zero Quantum has four GN Beam Saber, two Large GN Beam Saber are stored in the backpack and each two of GN Beam Saber are mounted forearms & knees. :: (Large GN Beam Saber) The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. :: (GN Beam Saber) The Zero Quantum retains the two forearms-mounted beam sabers from the original NEW Andy, which are assumed to have a greater output. *'12x GN Fin Funnel' :: GN Fin Funnel is Zero Quantum's thirdly weapon for Long-Range. There are twelve GN Fin Funnels. Each four of them are stored in GN Shield, GN Beam Railgun Launchers & its Back, each with their own high-output beam cannon. The Zero Quantum's GN Fin Funnel do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. Andy prefers to use the GN Fin Funnels to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. *'GN Beam Shield Generator' :: GN Beam Shield Generator is Zero Quantum's secondary defensive. Two beam shield generators are mounted on forearms. Unlike Destiny or Legend Gundam, Zero Quantum, in the hands of Andy Prayitno, can also use it in terms of offense. *'2x GN Beam Railgun Launcher' : GN Beam Railgun Launcher is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for All-Range. The GN Beam Railgun Launchers are capable of being used even in water, so they give the Zero Quantum a quite efficient way to fight against underwater MS and vessels. The GN Beam Railgun Launchers are mounted on hips which for 4x GN Fin Funnel are stored on it. *'2x GN Beam Blade Legs' :: GN Beam Blade Legs is Zero Quantum's secondary weapon for Close-Combat. There are two GN Beam Blade Legs. one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, which allows the Zero Quantum to surprisingly attack enemy units or kick away beam boomerangs. *'GN Beam Gatling Gun' :: GN Beam Gatling Gun is a manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. Though fully automatic the beam Gatling gun's individual shots are not as powerful as a beam rifle as they are seen to only chip away at the armor of an GNX-609T GN-XIII mobile suit. *'GN High-Energy Beam Rifle' :: High-Energy GN Beam Rifle is Zero Quantum's secondary weapon for Medium-Range & Long-Range. Similar in design to the rifles used by the Raphael, Plutone and Nadleeh. Same as GN High-Energy Buster Rifle, GN Beam Rifle stored on rear waist. Andy can choose the Beam Rifle for the battle. System Features *'Trans-Am System' *'GN Field' *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' *'GN Fin Funnel Control System' *'Double Drive System' *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) System' *'QBW (Quantum Brainwave) cockpit' *'Passenger Seat System' *'Weapon Device Driver System' *'GN Particles Repair System' History Picture Gallery Gnz-cockpit.jpg|Zero Quantum Gundam's cockpit Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Mobile Suits